To Bring You Back
by Rin8799
Summary: When Kai was reverse, he reverse Misaki without anyone else knowing. Then, Kai was un-reverse by Aichi. He was told that Misaki was reverse and that it might be because of him. What do you think Kai will do?. Warning; not a very good ending.


**To Bring You Back**

There will never be anything that can be called perfect. You can call something almost perfect but nothing is perfect. That's something that Misaki knew for long. Misaki knew someone who is almost perfect. She was close to him as a teammate, in team Q4. Kai Toshiki. Great grades in school, not straight A's but no B or lower. Great at sports and strong at Vanguard too. He even reverse half of the world. Well... he doesn't know about the last part though.

Misaki remembered when Kai said to her, "I feel like something is missing". Misaki felt similar too. How not? Kai and her have a really similar past. Both of their parents died in an accident and was left to be taken care of to their uncle. But, Misaki knew what she was missing after Emi fought her. Love. Kai was left to his uncle, but no one can replace his parents love especially with the fact that his uncle doesn't really care about him much. As long as Kai got what he needed, done. Different with Misaki. Misaki got Shin who poured her with attention it's actually enough. But Kai didn't get that.

Kai thought what he was missing was power. Ever since he noticed Ren and Aichi was getting stronger maybe Kai felt left out. That's a possibility of why he accepted being reversed by Takuto. Searching for stronger fighter so that he could get stronger. He never noticed that he was still stronger compared to them. Misaki was thinking who could Kai love with all his heart so that he won't feel lonely. Kai never get really close with girls excluding her, Asaka, Yuri, Kourin and Emi. Other then them Misaki can't think of any other girls that she have seen Kai so close with.

"Someone who would love Kai with all her heart huh?"

Misaki just avoided the fact that her heart was beating fast everytime Kai's name was mentioned.

* * *

The cloud was dark as if signing this would not be a great day. Misaki was standing in front of Kai. Her deck on the floating red and black playmat. Kai with his Link Joker in front of her. In the back of the building so that no one can see. Misaki knew this was a reckless move. Fighting Kai without anyone around with a deck that she knew is not really at their best yet. But, Misaki wanted to bring Kai back to his senses. Because somehow Misaki feels like the real Kai inside 'Reverse' Kai was fighting to be free.

"Star-vader, Chaos Breaker Dragon... attack Minerva!" Kai declared. Misaki can do nothing but hope. Her intercepts were lock and her hands has ran out for guarding the rearguards attack not to mention her damage was five. Before she checked for the damage trigger, Misaki thought of one thing. Why did she even want to? Aichi clearly wanted to defeat Kai by himself, so why did Misaki interfered?

Before the red fog surrounded her, Misaki realises her real feelings. Misaki was not mad when Kai's fangirls surrounded him, she was jealous. She actually loves him all this time. This reckless move was really of her own selfish reason from the start.

Not having the chance to say something to Kai. Misaki felt pressure holding her down. She fell to the ground. Red fog covered her taking her physical body to control. Slowly she felt her body was taken control by the Void. Now, her life will be different. She lost to Kai, she's reverse. She'll be standing beside Miwa behind Kai reversing other fighters or if someone challenges Kai she would be the second to step up.

Misaki actually knew nothing about reverse. All she would know is that reverse is where someone lost to someone who was reverse, the person personality would change 180 degree and that the only way to change them back is by defeating them also that the person who was reverse would forget everything when they were not reverse anymore. So, when Misaki was reverse she knew another thing. Your consciousness will remain in your body. You can see, hear, feel, taste and smell but you can't talk or control your body at all. The void controlling you would play you. Acting like it's you all along.

"Let's reverse the world, Misaki" Kai said. He didn't offered his hand. He look down piercing Misaki who was now reverse. The red fog surrounding Misaki go away, leaving the light violet haired girl behind. Misaki stood up her face now was dark, red lines under her eyes and a crazy smile framed her face.

"Of course... Toshiki-sama"

* * *

What Misaki thought was right. Everday she would wake up and went with Miwa and Kai. After that they would walk, Kai in the front and behind him was Miwa and Misaki walking acting like his left and right hand. Everywhere they go if there were someone who they think is strong, they would reverse them. When someone challenges Kai, Miwa was first to step up. Sometimes Misaki would want to because Miwa was always winning. The real Misaki feels like she was in jail with nothing she can do at all. She can only watch as the 'reverse her' reverse people who challenges Kai.

What hurts the second most that time was not being Kai's left hand actually. It was the fact that Void reverse one of her favorite unit in Genesis. "... 'Reverse' attack your Vanguard!"

Everyday was like that till a week passed. Aichi, Leon, Ren or anyone else didn't find them at all.

After a week when Misaki was reverse. Ren, Asaka, Tetsu, Leon, Charlene, Jillian, Aichi, Naoki and Komoi teamed up. Ren, Leon and Aichi was facing tougher opponents while the rest was handling the minor ones. The 'reverse Misaki' was smiling like crazy that they came. Inside, unseen, unrealised, unknown by anyone the real Misaki was crying happy tears. Hoping that she won't need to play with Aichi. Cause even when he is the leader of the team he never defeated Misaki once, all this time. But, Aichi might have a chance with Kai. Inside her own body Misaki prayed that Aichi could defeat Kai.

That prayer came true.

In front of her eyes, Kai checked for the last damage trigger. There, Kai lost fair and square. Miwa also lost to Ren. Misaki saw Kourin defeated by Leon. The 'reverse Misaki' took Misaki's body and ran away to a place that Misaki knew where. Leaving the others unnoticed, behind.

* * *

The evil power is flowing out. I can finally start controlling my body. I, Kai Toshiki, is finally free from Void. I'll forget everything that happened when I was reversed. I'll forget everything. I'll forget everything. Shouldn't I be happy? That I would forget this nightmare? Why do I feel like something is missing?

...Tokura Misaki...

Her name echoes my mind again and again. Misaki! I reverse her! She's still reverse! I will forget about her! No! Not yet! I just realises my feelings to her a few days ago. Not yet! Please, don't let me forget! Misaki is still reverse!

Sadly, I feel my body gets heavy and my vision fails me. I closes my eyes and fell to a slumber.

5 hour later...

I woke up. I didn't open my eyes yet. Was I sleeping all this time? Nah, it can't be... my bed is not hard like this. Wait I don't even think this is my bed. It's a little harder than it should've been. Also, since when did I forgot to turn the heater on? Shuffling sound came to my ears from beside me. It was more than one person. What are they doing and where actually am I?

"It's been five hours since he fell asleep" That voice is similar to someone. It's Soryū Leon's voice. I'll keep pretending to sleep, maybe they know something of why I am here.

"Don't force him. Kai, after Takuto, was reversed the longest time. It must have took a lot of power. I'm sure after he woke up, it'll be hard to even stand up" Another voice I know clearly, it's one of my best friend, Ren. His voice was still bubbly but it was also serious. Then I heard walking step of at least two person coming my way.

"Ren-san! Leon-san! We just finished fighting everyone. I think it's coast clear. Kourin-san is resting in my house, Emi is taking care of her right now. Kamui-kun is with Emi. Akari-san gave a place for Miwa-san, it's fortunate that her house is nearby. Komoi-kun, Charlene-san and Jillian-san was with Shin-san to another area to check. While Asaka-san is with Tetsu-san to the other area too" this time the voice belongs to Aichi. He mentioned a litttle bit too much -san. What's going on here? I don't understand a little thing they just said. It can't be the world is ending.

"Aichi! I can't find Boss Lady!" This one is the Narukami user, Ishida Naoki. Boss Lady? does he mean Misaki? He can't find where Misaki is? What do they mean by that? Misaki is starting to make me worry. More than worry. I need to know what's going on. My heart is beating like crazy when I was thinking about Misaki. Also I can't think of anything else other than is Misaki safe? I stirred from my sleep and pretended waking up.

The first thing I noticed was that. the pillow was Leon's jacket and Ren's jacket covered my upper body. Ren and Leon was sitting beside me and I was sleeping on a terrance of a house. Aichi and Naoki was standing in front of Leon and Ren.

"Ren..." I said sorely as I woke up. I still feel a little tired but I'm a little better. Ren make eye contact with me and smile happily. Naoki, Ren and Aichi screamed my name with their own remarks of me. But, something was off. When I woke up all I remember the last was that I went to Takuto's place. My head was throbbing as I force myself to remember. Not ringing any bell. All I can really remember is going to Takuto's place and nothing at all after that.

"What happened?" I asked them. They were all silent. No one seems to want to answer me till Ren gave up and look at me with a serious face.

"It's a long story, Kai. Right now the only reverse people left in Japan is Misaki and Takuto"

"Reverse?"

"Let's just say she turned evil and the only way to turn her back to normal is winning against her" Ren said calmly. I was startled of course. Ren rarely get this serious unless it's something that must be done. The last time I knew Ren was almost this serious was when someone hurt Asaka. Misaki and Takuto is reverse now. Misaki is evil? I don't think I can imagine that. Hearing Misaki is evil now already triggers my anger.

"Ren, let's go find Misaki" I said as I tried standing up. But, my feet were not helping me at all. It's like I never walked for thousand years or like I forgot how to even walk.

"You can't!" Aichi stopped me from trying to stand. Leon stayed quiet while Ren eyes was covered by his bangs. Naoki can only look at me. I look at Aichi and make sure to express 'why?'. "You were reversed for around a month" Aichi continued. I was also reversed? for a month? Then I turned evil too? Is reverse really that bad?

"So?" I asked to make sure.

"You see, the longer you were reversed the more exhausted you become" Naoki cutted in. Maybe that's the reason I can't even stand up. For a month and I slept for five hours. "It's like this. Maki and Kamui. Maki was reverse for two weeks and Kamui was reverse for around two day. Kamui barely can stand while Maki slept for three hours and still have a hard time to walk after two hours"

"Kai, we are all staying in one place. At Ultra-rare's place which is a one floor house in a hotel nearby. It fit all of us. Well, it is one floor and it have around ten rooms. Miwa, Akari, Emi, Kamui... everyone that we know play Vanguard and is consider tough opponents will stay there. You might want to as well" Leon finally say something. Then, since they already do this I will accept it

NOT.

* * *

Those movies where boys would lose their control and suddenly ran off trying to search for the girl they like. Yeah, those romance movies. Kai might feel like the main character right now. Kai ran to a place that he somehow think Misaki would be. Right in front of Card Capital where he would like to nap. It's four in the morning and the sun haven't even rises yet. The moon light was still shining so bright that everyone can see even though dark.

Kai followed the others to the hotel first and he talked with the others about what actually happen. After a few talking Kai finally got a grasped of everything. Not stopping there, Kai think he was the one who reverse Misaki. Misaki is strong, so strong that even Aichi and Miwa can't beat her. Ren, Leon and Asaka was not reverse around that time so it could only be him who reverse her. The guilty feeling collided with the worry feelings making Kai hold an unbearable feelings toward Misaki.

Kai was right Misaki was there. Where the hell did Kai get this idea again anyway? He just suddenly have that weird imagination and get the idea that Misaki might be on his usual nap place, the park in front of Card Capital and there she is. On his usual nap place was Misaki sleeping with... wait is that his coat that he use when he was going on Asia Circuit. How did she get them?

* * *

**Why Misaki was wearing Kai's Asia Circuit coat?**

When Misaki was reverse, the 'reverse her' took control. Misaki followed Kai everywhere after that. Till night strikes in. Kai led Misaki to his house. When Misaki came in, she saw Miwa sitting on the sofa watching TV. Kai closed the door behind here and lead Misaki in his apartment.

"Nee-chan!" Miwa shouted when he noticed Kai and Misaki walking in. Misaki look around the room. There's four room and from her position Misaki can see there's a dining room connected from to the kitchen. Kai hang his coat and muffler and Miwa approach Misaki. The 'reverse Misaki' is almost like Asaka, the normal Asaka not the 'reverse Asaka'. Misaki is hanging on Kai and seem to show her feeling freely not like the normal her who would always be serious.

"Hm... if nee-chan is staying with us then you could take the guest room and I'll take the sofa" Miwa said. He took Misaki's hand and ran to one of the door. He open the door and let Misaki in. Miwa forced Misaki to sit on the bed while he took his belonging and move it to a sofa in front of the television outside. Misaki 'the reverse Misaki' sat at a study table and look at her deck. When the 'reverse her' saw a card that became Misaki's avatar not too long ago, void corrupted one copy of the card and if front of Misaki was a new 'Reverse' card that Misaki wishes will never happen.

It was night so Misaki planned to sleep. Sleeping with her uniform on won't be pleasant but it's the only thing she got by now. When she was just about to sleep a knock from the door was heard. Misaki headed to the door and opened it. The one knocking have a shirt, shorts and a black coat which he uses when he went to Asia Circuit.

"Here, use this to sleep. Also tomorrow will be chilly I think this coat is too big for you but at least keep yourself warm" Kai said handing the stuff. Kai was reverse, Misaki was too. But, the reason he did that because he was reverse. His personality changes not for the better but a little can still be consider. Misaki thanked him, closes the door, change clothes and went to sleep.

* * *

I don't know, probably when I was reverse I gave it to her. I walked toward the sleeping girl with a thumping sound in my head. Why is my heart beating so fast? This is not normal. After I fight her I think I'll go see a doctor. Misaki stirred from sleep and rubbed her eyes. When she saw me standing in front of her she quickly get up and hugged me.

"So it was all a dream! Toshiki-sama you're still reverse right!? I'm so happy?" She said in my ears. Disgusted a bit by Misaki's reverse talking I pushed her off me. Is this the personality of a reverse person. Emi explained to me important things about reverse but not so detailed. Misaki smirked an evil one and pulled her deck out.

'When people are reverse, they get stronger and one of their avatar cards will be reverse too'

Emi's every words echoes throughout me. She explained quite a lot but now that I'm seeing it directly it's easy to understand. The last time I remembered Misaki fought using Fortuna, will she make a Fortuna 'Reverse' card? A playmat floating in the air appeared before both of us. Misaki placed her starting Vanguard down. I did too.

My 'Narukami' deck, it seems when I was reversed I used a deck named Link Joker, but I'm holding my Narukami once more. It gave me a lot of memory of Misaki, every good grade 3 cards are always introduced by her with a warm smile. 'Eradicator, Dragonic Descendant' was a card Misaki showed me and gave me even. With a reason, 'I don't really need a Narukami card and all' she made me received all of her offers. I added a bit touchings into the deck now though.

When we were both ready both of our eyes signals that none of us will back down this match.

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

"Stand up, the Vanguard!"

* * *

Time passed. It was a long time for Misaki and Kai but not one of them bother to look at their watch. The air was tense and both of them have four damage. The battlefield was not a really hard one and all.

**Misaki's Battlefield.**

**Vanguard and Rearguards:**

**Goddess of Trees, Jupiter/Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica/Battle Maiden, Sahohime**

**Witch of Cats, Cumin/Battle Maiden, Amenohoakari/Ordain Owl**

**Hand:3 cards**

**Damage: Four**

**Kai's Battlefield.**

**Vanguard and Rearguards:**

**Eradicator, Thunder Boom Dragon/Eradicator, Ignition Dragon/Dragonic Deathscyhte**

**Eradicator, Strike Dagger Dragon/Sword Dance Eradicator, Hisen/Red River Dragoon**

**Hand:9 Cards**

**Damage: Four**

"You're LYING!" Misaki shouted. Kai didn't know how he get in the situation where all Misaki was saying is that he's lying. He doesn't even understand himself of why he said that have actually been liking her for a long time. Misaki was probably being weird for what he said. But, being said that our feelings are fake will hurt anyone even Kai.

"No, I'm not" Kai fired back. It was out of his style to shout like that but something inside him keep forcing him to realise something he never realise about Misaki. Misaki's cards was on the flying playmat and her hands was on her head like her head was hurting her. Misaki kept mouthing 'no', 'you're lying' or 'this is not true!'. All of that only make Kai angrier.

"Misaki! Shut up! I'm bringing you back although this is a reckless move! All of this cause I love you!"

Everything was silent. Kai himself was shock. Misaki was looking at him as if she couldn't believe he just said the three words. That's when Kai realises what he was missing. All of she was missing was in front of him and if he lose even once he will lose everything. Kai just realises thta he loves Misaki, it make him want to win even more.

On the other side, Misaki suddenly fall to the ground. Hands on her head and was a little bit of grunting. "Kai! Kai! Defeat me hurry!" Misaki begged. Kai don't know if it's a hallucination or just his imagination but he's sure that was Misaki's real voice. Also the eyes although just for a few seconds a pair of kind eyes searching for help was making Kai anger of Void rises.

"Curse you Void!"

After hearing that the Void took control of Misaki's whole body once more. Red lines under her eyes exposed itself much more.

"hm... You won't even get close to me. I'M GOING TO REVERSE YOU, Fall for me Kai!" Reverse Misaki said. It was her turn so her units stand and she drew a card. Misaki smiled when she saw the card she drew. That one card with red and black auras surrounding it was raised to the air.

"Goddess who stole the part of Omniscience Regalia. Answer the call of Regalia of Wisdom and descend. Turn everything to dust and start over to the evil path! Bring your cruel judgement to this fate! Crossbreak Ride! Regalia of Cruel Fate, Minerva 'Reverse'" Misaki laughed in horror. Her eyes much more lifeless and her power stronger. Behind her a Goddess appear. Standing strong and tall. With a raven on her shoulder a black staff and a black shield on her hand. Her originally white and red clothes turned dark red and black with a little scratch. The Goddess eyes black and staring down to others.

Kai flinched. He never saw a reverse card (excluding when he was reverse cause he forgot) so he was a little but frightened but more than frightened Kai was curious of what this card could do. Knowledge about cards really help at fights but Kai don't know this reverse card. Cause he forgot almost everything he met lots if new cards too.

"Break ride skill. Soulblast! Minerva Reverse got ten thousand power and I draw two cards also by cross riding I got two thousand power!" Misaki explained not caring about the curious Kai in front of him. Kai imagine of Misaki as Minerva 'R' and it was not a good sight for him.

"Boosted by Amenohoakari, Minerva "Reverse" attack!" Misaki declared. Kai was still angry at the void. But he focused at the attacking 'fallen regalia' also. He put one card to the drop zone and one card to the guardian zone. After doing that Kai maintained a strong look to the reverse Misaki.

"Perfect guard? Twin Drive check, first. Got one, heal trigger. Five thousand for Minerva 'reverse' and one damage healed. Sadly no trigger for the second" Misaki said after showing two cards from the twin drive to Kai. Kai was surprised that he even thought he was hearing wrong. Drawing a trigger at such a crucial moment? That's not what made Kai surprised. Giving the power boost to a vanguard which attack was blocked by a perfect guard? That's surprising.

"Now! See, the power only Regalia holds! Dark Knowledge! Minerva 'reverse' Limit Break! Lock, Cumin and Amenohoakari Soulblast three and I discard one card. Minerva 'reverse', Jupiter and Sahohime receive five thousand power. Rage through the Earth, cut through the light, stand up one more time!" Misaki chanted. Kai was shocked when he saw Minerva stand and three units got five thousand power. Kai looked at his hand which was almost full with triggers. As long as she don't draw double triggers he will be just fine.

"You are not getting any through!" Kai said as he put up a top front. Misaki laughed and thinking about how Kai would be so sure.

"Minerva attack one more time!" Misaki said. The Goddess who stood once more started moving to the dragon. That is till Yellow Gem Carbuncle, Pollux and Seiobo guarded the dragon. Misaki twitched and was surprised. Then she remembered one thing. Kai have been saving all of the the triggers he drew so he probably have a lot of shield right now. Though when Misaki calculated the shield she noticed two triggers would be enough to end this.

"If you're thinking of drawing double trigger then I'm telling you, you won't" Kai said, Misaki suddenly felt unconfident. The reverse her and the real her look at Kai in his eyes. His eyes was gleaming as if it would never falter. "You have always believe in your deck. Sometimes it was unbelievable you won with only one card. But, now you don't even care about your deck and you believe to draw double trigger?"

Misaki look at the ground. Kai's words stings her. But, inside the reverse her, the real Misaki was blushing madly cause she got praised by Kai. Silently Misaki drew the first trigger check revealed a critical trigger and Kai saw as Misaki gave all of the effect to Minerva 'R'. The second check reveals no trigger at all and Kai sighed disappointed at the girl she loved. Even though she was reversed. The reverse Misaki was disappointed but she cannot lie to herself that what Kai said was true.

"Jupiter!" The said Goddess of Trees started flying towards the Dragon but was once again stopped.

"Red River Dragoon and Worm Toxin Eradicator, Seiobo!"

"Sahohime!" The Battle Maiden, the last attack for this turn started showing her powers.

"Eradicator, Dragon Mage and Eradicator, Blue Gem Carbuncle" bUt none of the attack went through.

Kai left his hand empty in exchange for guarding all of Misaki's attack. Misaki have 7 cards in her hand but and only one Perfect Guard at all. Kai look at Misaki straight to her eyes and shouted his trademark, "Final Turn!"

Kai drew Eradicator, Dragonic Descendant at the perfect moment. He raised it to the air and chanted, "Powerful, ancient dragon, trace the ancestry of your form and strength. Swoop down the Earth again. Break Ride! Eradicator, Dragonic Descendant!"

Misaki looked at the card in fear. Especially with Kai shouting Final Turn. Kai smirked even though he have no card in his hand.

"Break ride skill! Dragonic Descendant gains 10000 and you may choose two of your rearguards to be retired" Kai explained to Misaki. Misaki picked up Cumin and Ordain Owl and put it to the drop zone. Kai took a deep breath and prepared his attacks in his mind. Kai let out his breath and look at Misaki seriously.

"Boosted Thunder Boom Dragon attack Minerva!" Kai declared. Misaki put Cider and use Jupiter to intercept. Misaki's eyes was starting to falter but it was left with a little confidence. Kai smirked as he really knew this will be his final turn.

"Boosted Deathscythe attack Minerva!" Misaki guarded with Cumin. Now there's only 5 cards in her hand.

"Dragonic Deathscythe attack!"

"Laurier, Kukurihime, Cider and Grappa will defend me!" Misaki declared. It was a no pass situation. Kai checked for a drive trigger and got one critical trigger, putting all of the effect on Dragonic Descendant. Misaki was looking at Kai cause she knew what is coming next.

"Dragonic Descendant. Burn the void residing inside of her. Bring back the real her. Give no mercy to the void! Tremble the earth and let the void face fear! Limit Break! By discarding three cards from my hand counterblast! Dragonic Descendant stand up one more time and plus one critical ! Can you stop this attack with one card?" Kai asked. Misaki smirked and put the only card left in her hand to the guardian zone and do a counterblast of one.

"Goddess of Shield, Aegis! Quintet Wall! Welcome to the battlefield, Cyber Tiger, Kukurihime, Tatsutahime, Jupiter..." It was a defend of 35000 against 37000. If the last card of Quintet Wall have at least 5000 shield Misaki will be at least guarding herself.

"You need another fove thousand"

"I'll draw it!"

"No it will be the same as before. You don't believe your deck. Trust me, you will draw a grade three!" Kai sais. Misaki was taken back, not believing Kai's words Misaki took the last card revealing a 'Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica'. Kai sighed at disappointment as he knew Misaki didn't believe him. He checked for twin drive and got a heal trigger. Kai healed a damage while looking at Misaki who was shivering hard.

"Damage trigger check, first. Second, third" none of the trigger check revealed a trigger. Misaki fall to the ground and screamed.

Kai from the distance whispered to the void getting out of Misaki, "Give the girl I love back" Misaki laid on the ground exhausted. Kai ran to her and hugged her. He look at Misaki with kind eyes and brush her hair from her face.

"Tokura?" Misaki's eyes fluttered open and Kai was relieved that her eyes was filled with life once more. But then her eyes turns angry and Kai's eyes widen.

"Idiot!" Misaki shouted at Kai. Kai's emotion turned weird. He was so confused that even Misaki thought he was cute. But, Misaki kept her expression mad. "You called me Misaki while I'm reversed! Why call me Tokura again!? Kai, call my name"

Kai hugged Misaki and put her on his back giving her piggy back ride. Kai smiled at her who looked so sleepy and whispered at her ear, "Have a good rest, Misaki". When Kai started walking toward the hotel where the others were staying, the sun lit up the world. At the place where Misaki fell, the card Regalia pf Cruel Fate, Minerva Reverse disappeared to nothingness.

* * *

Misaki opened her eyes and look at the ceiling. She got up and look around finding herself on a bed inside a room. Misaki felt someone's warmth on he. Hand and found Kai sleeping on the edge of the bed hand on her hand. He was so cute when he's that Misaki can't help but brushed his hair. She thought his hair won't be soft but found out that it was actually soft.

Bothered by someone brushing his hair Kai woke up. The first thing he did was smile at Misaki, "Good Morning Misaki"

Misaki look at Kai. She didn't know what happen thar made Kai called her Misaki when he usually called her 'Tokura'. But then every piece of memory rushed back into her. The time when she was reverse, when she wore Kai's coat, when Kai said he cared. Misaki smiled to Kai and hugged him.

"I'm back Kai!"

* * *

**This is the first time I do an Author Note, but please read.**

First, I haven't got any idea for the next chapter in 'I Dare You To Act Like Me' So it will be on hold for a while. Sorry! Also if you haven't read 'I Dare You To Act Like Me' please give some time to read it and give reviews!

Second, I know this is just a one-shot but please leave comments or reviews!

Third, Regalia of Cruel Fate, Minerva 'Reverse'. **This is a made-up card.**

Regalia of Cruel Fate, Minerva 'Reverse'

Name: Regalia of Cruel Fate, Minerva 'Reverse'

Kanji: Sorry, I don't know Japanese

Japanese: Same as above

Phonetic: Krueru Feito no Jingi, Mineruva 'Ribasu' (Believe me this is made-up)

Unit Type: Normal Unit

Grade/Skill: 3/Twin Drive!

Power: 11000

Critical: 1

Shield: 0

Nation: United Sanctuary

Clan: Genesis

Race: Noble

Trigger: None

Artist: ? (If you think you can draw this card, please send the image at my e-mail, which is at my profile)

Skill: (I tried my best!)

[Auto](VC) LB4 (This ability is active if you have four or more damage): [Soulblast 3, choose two of your Genesis rearguards, lock it & choose one of your Genesis from your hand, discard it] At the end of the battle that this unit attacked, you may pay the cost. If you do, [Stand] this unit, this unit get [Power] +5000 and choose two of your rearguards they get [Power] +5000 This ability cannot be used for the rest of that turn.

[Cont](VC): If you have a card named 'Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica' in your soul, this unit gets [Power] +2000.

[Cont](VC/RC): Lord (If you a unit without the same clan as this unit, this unit cannot attack)

Lastly, thank you very much for reviews, favorites and follows that I got! really! Thank you very much


End file.
